Global Freezing
by IheartItaly
Summary: It has been almost a year since the children have meet, and already things are changing for them. They still have not found a trace of Yao, and this time the world is freezing! Talk about Global Warming in reverse! If that's not enough, Ivan is acting strange. But now even their parents are acting weird with a secret. What does it all mean? Bunddle up, it's going to be cold!
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Next Countries 2: Global Freezing!

Once upon a time, there were eight nations who were considered the strongest of powers. These eight countries saved the world many times, but they also sometimes caused pain and suffering towards other countries and themselves. These eight countries had children who are commonly known as part-countries, meaning they were partly human and partly Country. One day, a man named Yao came to power by China but he was seeking more than just control over this country. No, he wanted control over all nations. Thanks to these eight children, peace came after Yao fled. No one knows what has happened to this man, but everyone soon forgot about this danger. All of course, but the eight young heroes, who never forgot their rival and worried about what he was planing next as each day passed. That was nearly over a year ago now, but something much worse could be approaching...

Cuba rubbed his arms, trying to warm them. He glared up to the cold, gray sky with his brown eyes. It shouldn't be freezing like this in Cuba, or anytime at all! What made matters worse was that it was snowing too! What looked like palm trees were now snow-covered icicles. Even the beaches were being covered in the white blanket and the Pacific Ocean splashing along its shores were becoming hard and dry. The wind blew like a freezing death.

"What's going on here?" Cuba wondered to himself. It was reported sunny today, like most every day in Cuba.

"Hey, Cuba!" came a voice. Cuba turned to who was calling him and grew really mad.

"Hey, America! What are you doing here, you fat pig?! You have no business here!" He didn't realize that he was yelling at the wrong country.

"I'm not America, I'm Canada! I just wanted to see you!" The quiet country said. He hated it when people mistook him for America. Canada was always forced to suffer through Cuba's beating whenever he tried to visit him because Cuba always thought he was America at first.

"Don't lie to me, America! You think I can't smell the hamburgers on you?!"

"I told you, I'm Canada! You can tell by the maple leaf! I'm your friend, Cuba. And you seem to be the only one who recognizes me," Canada said, a bit sadly. He just had to give America a piece of his mind...someday. Cuba stared at him a long moment, trying to see the difference between Canada and America.

"Well, you do look a little bit different than America. Yeah, you are Canada. Sorry about that, I'm just in a bit of a bad mood right now," Cuba apologized. Canada took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. But then he smiled, his anger gone.

"Don't worry about it. By the way, what's going on here? It's always warm when I visit you," he said as he looked around the island, taking in the strange scenery before them.

"I wish I knew, man. All I know is that this isn't right," Cuba said as he too looked around at his once proud island.

"We need to find answers. It seems to be getting colder in my country too. You think maybe America may know something about it?" Canada asked.

"Don't talk to me about America! That guy makes me angry! Besides, even if he knew about it you think he would know how to stop it?" Cuba said as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I...I just thought that maybe he would know. He is part of the G7 you know. Maybe we better report it?" Canada suggested, "Not like they ever would recognize me. Maybe you should tell them about it, Cuba?"

"Why me?! If I have to go anywhere near that glutton America it will only end up ugly."

"Maybe you don't have to tell them. I will gladly do it for you two," came a voice from behind them. Cuba and Canada, startled, turn to see Norway standing behind them.

"Norway, what are you doing here?" Canada trembled, suddenly disturbed by Norway's sudden appearance.

"What's the big idea sneaking up behind us?!" Cuba shouted.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you both, but you were wondering about who should tell the G7 about this strange weather and I just happen to be around. It's not just you two, Wy and Virgin have complained about the change of weather too. I came to see if you were alright, Cuba. In fact, I think the whole world is beginning to freeze. I think this may be the work of North Pole and Antarctica," Norway said.

"Who?" Canada asked, even though the look on his face looked as if he knew something. Norway stared at him with his empty dark shade of blue eyes.

"Don't play dumb, Canada. You both know of whom I speak."

"But why would they have a reason to freeze the earth? It doesn't make sense," Cuba said, trying to search his mind on what Norway was trying to suggest.

"They once swore revenge, and I think they may be starting it now. We should call a world conference meeting and discuss this. You want to find out about what's going on, don't you?"

"Of course we do!" Canada said.

"Alright," Cuba reluctantly agreed. "Maybe we can at least come up with a plan on how to get with those two, if it is them who's starting this."

"Very well then, I shall inform the G7 immediately and we can get together for a meeting." With that, Norway snapped his fingers and disappeared without Canada or Cuba could understand how he left so quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Norway promised, the G7 gathered that afternoon for a meeting.

"Is vhat Norvay said true?" Germany asked Britain, who nodded.

"Yes, the world is beginning to freeze. He thinks it's because of North Pole and Antarctica. They want revenge or they'll doing the dirty work for someone else."

"This sucks, Dudes!" America exclaimed, "I say we go look for those two trouble makers and make them change things back to the way they were! I'm not going to sit around and let the world freeze me to death! As if it isn't too crappy cold already!"

"They could be anywhere," France frowned, "how do we expect to find them?"

"We should at least try!" America insisted.

"Maybe we could talk about something less violent?" Italy suggested. "If we find them we can just talk it out and have a nice bath together!"

"Are you really that naive, Italy? Never mind, you are," China frowned as he crossed his arms and turned away from him. Italy hung his head.

"I don't want to fight, because we'll all die!"

"Vho said anyzing about dyink?!" Germany shouted.

"Wahhh! Germany's angry!"

"I'm not angry, Domculf!"

"If you keep screaming at him, Mr. Germany, then Italy-kun will not stop his whining," Japan told Germany. Germany sucked in a deep breath and then released it.

"I'm not angry," he said in his best calm voice he could manage without strain. They were all unaware of the peeking eyes outside the doors of the meeting room.

"What are they saying?" Amelia asked as she practically pushed Francis out of the way for her turn to listen.

"Germany just got angry," Francis said. "America thinks they should find North Pole and Antarctica and make them change everything back to they way they were."

"I, for one, think it's quite rude to eavesdrop on our fathers' meeting," came the prissy voice of Elizabeth as she said so with a proud raise of her chin and crossed her arms.

"Come on, Miss Elizabeth," Kibu smiled, "Even you must be interested in what this meeting is about."

"Being a Japanese man, Kibu, I thought you had honor. Surly even you must think that this isn't right."

Realizing what Elizabeth was saying, Kibu blushed and looked away sort of shamefully.

"Hai, I think Miss Elizabeth is right about this. Our parents will tell us about what this meeting if they wish. For now, we should return home and-"

"'And' what?!" Amelia frowned, "Be hidden from the truth because our parents are afraid of us leaving home again? Is that why we're not free to leave our countries without them or their permission? We've lost our freedom now thanks to Yao worrying our parents half to death."

Everyone fell silent, until Germanancy spoke.

"Our parents mean vell. Zhey're just vorried about vhat could happen to us."

"Why?! What are they so afraid of? Are we that important to their future that we're not allowed to go anywhere anymore? Even see each other?"

Again, everyone was silent. Ever since the mini war with Yao, the children had not seen each other since then. They haven't even been able to speak to each other. It had almost been a year now, of course they were glad to be together again. Truth be told, they weren't even suppose to be there at the G7's meeting. It has especially been hard on Ivan.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here? Maybe it's best that we never see each other again?" he said.

"Nonsense, Ivan," May told him, "Just because your father is no longer part of the Great Nations does not mean that you should leave OUR group. This matter concerns you too."

Ivan smiled and nodded to her, despite his uncertainty. Ever since early in 2014 last year, Russia was removed from the Great Nations, who then changed the name to G7. Not only this, but both Russia and Ukraine are in a war with one another. Ivan as been confused since then and on edge.

"I don't even know why I came here with you guys," Elizabeth said with a sigh, "If our parents find out we'll be in more trouble and have to probably be away from each other longer."

"Why are they trying to separate us anyway?" Ita asked.

"I don't think they're trying to do it to hurt us. They know we're all friends. I think they're just trying to protect us from something," May said.

"But why?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know, but I know that they wouldn't do this if there wasn't any more danger to worry about."

"You think there's something bigger out there? More powerful than Yao?" Kibu asked. May nodded to him.

"But our parents will tell us when they're ready. For now, we should respect their wishes and stay in our countries where we belong and stay out of it."

It was then that the doors opened and there stood Japan. The children froze. Japan smiled and chuckled a bit.

"I though I heard voices other than our own."

"What are you doing here?" America frowned at them.

"We,uh, were just trying to..." Amelia began but didn't finish.

"How much do you think they heard?" Britain sighed as he looked over at Germany. Germany shook his head.

"Enough,"

"Right," Britain nodded and stood up. He turned to the children.

"You all know that you're not allowed to come here. Despite what you heard, we cannot allow you to take part in any of this. I have to ask you all to return home, even you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded and hung her head.

"Yes, Daddy-"

"No!" Amelia shouted. "If something is going on, I won't just turn away from it. I want to be part of this! Someday we're going to be in charge of our own countries and I think it's our responsibility to know what needs to be done. We want to help."

"Don't zhink ve don't understand your point, but zhis doesn't concern you. If you really vant to help, zhen go home where you'll be safe, ja?" Germany said.

"But-" Amelia began.

"You heard the Dudes, Amelia," America told her, "Go home. All of you."

Amelia stared at her father for a long moment and turned away with a scuff.

"Fine, whatever," she mumbled. "Come on, guys, let's go."

They all left, reluctantly.

Once they were gone the countries all sat down again, but they didn't say a word to each other. After a few moments, Japan spoke.

"Are you sure we should let them take our place in the future?"

"I'm not sure if they would want to if they found out the truth," Britain said, his folded hands covering his face as if trying not to show emotion.

"Zhey have to know of him someday. Alzhough, I don't think they vould like to hear zhat even zhey have limits."

"Why does he have to be a shadow that we have to obey?" Italy asked, "Can't we live the way we want to?"

"If there was a way, Italy, I wish we could take it," China said, shaking his head.

"We don't have to tell them yet about him," America spoke up, "All we have to worry about right now is what to do about North and Antarctica. Do you think we should let our kids get involved with them?"

"I have the feeling they won't listen to us," France said.

"Right," Britain nodded in agreement, "but Amelia is right. Someday they will be the ones in control of our countries. We can't allow them to take part in this, but I also think they should be told of this. They're going to be strong countries and they need to be aware of these situation, or else they'll never grow to understand matters like this in the future."

"Then it is settled," China said as he stood up. "We shall allow our children to know of this, but we can't allow them to take part in it. Not even if they beg us. We almost lost them once and I don't think we want that to happen again."

"But if they should take action," Italy said, "it will only bring his attention to them. Then he'll take them from us. Maybe even destroy our countries!"

"I told you not to worry about him!" America said, trying to make Italy take control of himself.

"I agree with Mr. America. For now we can't worry about what he'll do to us or our children."

"Ja, we should all be careful for now," Germany said and the other countries nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia still didn't want to give up.

"We don't need our parents. We can find who's responsible for this weather on our own!"

"I believe they said it was Antarctica and North pole," Kibu said, "but I've never meet them."

"Neither have I, but something has to be done."

"But even our parents don't know where to look. How do we expect to find them?" Elizabeth said, crossing her arms in a way that always meant she expected an answer. All the children were silent, thinking about what they could do.

"I zhink I might know of a vay," Nancy said a moment later.

"What, what, what?!" Amelia asked with excitement.

"Ish zhere a computer around?"

"Not that I know of," Francis said as he shook his head, "Why?"

"Zhere's someone who could help," Nancy said as she winked at her friends. May looked pleased.

"Yes, I like your thinking, Nancy! I think it would be wise to ask him!"

"Si, surely he can help!" Ita started to shout with glee. Everyone but Amelia seemed to join in on all the excitement.

"Wait, who 'him'? I don't understand. Don't leave the heroine in the dark!" Amelia frowned. She followed her excited friends down the halls of the UN National Building. She didn't understand why they were looking for a computer, but they soon stumbled upon one. It was in a room that didn't have the lights on and it looked deserted.

"Are you trying to look something up online?" Amelia asked as Germanancy sat down in a spinny-chair in front of the computer.

"Sort of," Nancy told her. She turned to Ivan. "Ivan, keep an eye out for anyone vho could be coming zhis vay. Ve don't vant to be disturbed."

Ivan nodded to this request and stood outside the doorway. Amelia was still confused about what was going on, but she didn't complain. As Nancy moved the mouse around to wake up the machine, a screen soon began to light up and visible in the darkness. Nancy then moved the pointer at the bottom and clicked on an icon. As it popped up, she moved the pointer in the search box and wrote two words. It was German, and the screen went blank as it searched for whatever it was she typed. A voice soon followed.

"Who's there? What do you want?" the voice sounded male and it didn't sound too happy at being disturbed. Amelia looked around, wondering where the voice came from.

The blank screen soon showed a smrt-looking kid and Amelia jumped a bit, surprised at the discovery.

"Hello, Ladonia!" all but Amelia exclaimed a bit sneakily.

"Who's that?" Amelia said, completely astonished. The boy frowned and pointed a finger at her.

"Who do you think I am?! I'm Ladonia! I'm ruler of the internet! I can find things faster than floogle!" he said, feeling a bit proud of himself.

"Meet Ladonia," Nancy introduced the micronation to Amelia. "He's just as he says he is. He can find anything. Your grandfather, Sweden, invented him."

"Sweden?! You know that jerk?! I can beat him up with both hands tied behind my back! No one can stop me!"

"So this is why you were looking for a computer. You wanted to talk to Luna-Dude!"

"Ladonia!" the boy insisted angrily. Elizabeth decided to distract the micronation with why they came here.

"Ladonia, we need your help. Do you know where we can find Antarctica and North Pole?"

"Ever looked at a world map, sweety?! What do I look like; a dictionary?!"

"We a'know that they're out there somewhere, we just don't a'know where to look. They're not at their homes, at least we don't think'a so," Ita said. Ladonia seemed to be ignoring them now as he began to bite his nails like he was bored. Francis decided to have a go.

"Do you know where they're currently attacking?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Ladonia said, still picking at his nails. "What does it matter to you anyway? Who are you?"

"Ve're zhe children of zhe G7 und Russia's son is here vith us. But none of zhat ish important right now, we need to find zhose two so ve can confront zhem und negotiate," Nancy explained. Ladoia finally looked up from his biting and stared at them for a long time. Then he through his head back and began to laugh.

"You think you can negotiate with those two twins? They'll freeze your hearts before you can say a word. They're upset with everyone, and they want to destroy you."

"Vhy? Vhy are zhey upset?"

"I don't know," Ladonia said as he shrugged and rested his hands behind his back in a way meaning he did know, but he wasn't going to say anything more. "That's all I know."

"I know you're hiding somezhing. Tell us!" Ladonia ignored Nancy and began to whistle at a Hetatube theme.

"Hold on!" Ivan said as he walked up. "If you helping us in finding Antarctica and North Pole, then we can giving you what you are desiring, da?" Ladonia suddenly became interested in the other children outside the computer screen.

"Sounds like a deal. What do I get out of it?"

"Freedom to walk around freely in our world for a short time. I bet it's really cramp in there, da?" Ivan smiled. Ladonia frowned as he studied his smiling face. He looked interested for a moment, but then he crossed his arms.

"What if I don't want to help you?"

"If you don't, "Ivan said as he began to move his hand to the 'power' button, "I'll shut you off."

"You wouldn't!" Ladonia said, looking a bit scared.

"I will, if you not helping."

"Okay, I'll tell you for crying out load, just don't shut down the power!"

"Quick change of heart," Kibu said, amazed. The computer screen bleeped and up popped an image of the world map. A red light marked a spot on one of the seven continents; Asia.

"Is that where they are?" May asked as they stared at the computer screen.

"Yup, that's where you'll find Antarctica and North," Ladonia's voiced echoed behind the screen.

"Wait, how do we know this isn't a trap?" Amelia frowned. "Is that really where they are?"

"You said you wanted to know their location, and I showed you. Now where's my freedom, like you promised?"

"Should we trust him?" Francis asked as the children circled in a huddle, away from Ladonia.

"I thinking so, because we made promise," Ivan smiled.

"But he could be lying to us. He knows all we want is to find those twins and all he wants is to find a way out. The internet is both his home and prison," Elizabeth said. "He thinks we'll believe anything he says."

"But we'a don't have a choice, right?" Ita said with a shrug. "He could be telling the truth."

"And he may not," May said.

"Hello?!" came Ladonia's impatient voice, "Do we have a deal or not?" the children broke up the huddle and turned their attention back to the micronation.

"Are you tell zhe truth?" Nancy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I am!"

"Are you sure?" Ivan began to sing as he moved his hand closer to the 'power' button. Ladonia looked as if he was beginning to sweat.

"Tell us the truth," Kibu said, "or we shut you off and you never wake up again." He wasn't used to making threats, but he too wanted to make sure it was clear. Ladonia began to breathe panic-like as Ivan's hand was now inches away from the 'power' button.

"OKAY! STOP! I'll SHOW YOU WHERE THEY REALLY ARE!" Ladonia screamed in desperation. A new red location appeared on the map and the fake disappeared.

"So they are on Antarctica!" Francis said, "You lied to us!"

"Yes, I've been stuck here for so long, I just wanted to get out of this prison for a little while," Ladonia said, his voice starting to break into tears. Ivan took his hand away from the 'power' button and Ladonia sniffled and calmed down a little.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Elizabeth scolded, "Why, you're noting but a big baby on the inside!" Ladonia nodded.

"Yes, I'm so lonely in here, you know. I'm lucky to even be friends with the other micros, let alone ever get the chance to visit your world. Can I still come out, even just for a little while?"

The children looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, he did help us find the twins," Ita said.

"Yeah, and we did promise to let him out for a while," Amelia said, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm sure it's lonely," May sighed a bit sadly. Germanancy nodded and turned to Ladonia.

"Ve'll let you out, und if you promise to behave zhen ve'll let you stay in our worl longer. Agreed?"

Ladonia started to push at the screen.

"Yes, yes, I'll do anything! Please, just let me out!"

Germanancy smiled as she pushed the 'enter' button and Ladonia disappeared from the computer screen. He reappeared beside the children and his face lit up like a candle.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaimed as he began to jump for joy around the room. He then ran out the door, and the children didn't see him again that day.


	4. Chapter 4

An American plane took off from the runway and flew into the cold air. Amelia smiled as she stared out the widow and watched the runway disappear from view.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Elizabeth mumbled, shaking her head.

"We have to do it now or never," Amelia told her. "North Pole and Antarctica are out there, and it's only this time of every year that's warmer to land a plane. Besides, our parents aren't going to do anything about it. If they did, it wouldn't be much help. We have to go ourselves."

"Antarctica is zhe largest continent, but I doubt it will take them long to find us. Ve should stick together vhen ve land," Germanancy advised.

Mayling walked in the room and sat down beside Francis and Kibu.

"The pilot says everything is in order and we should be there in a few hours."

"Great!" Amelia smiled. "I can't wait to defrost these guys!" Ivan was staring at his hand with a worried expression.

"Are you alright, mon amie?" Francis asked, tapping his shoulder. Ivan woke up from his dazed expression.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit scared, I guess. These guys could be worse than Yao."

"Don'ta worry, Ivan. Maybe they'll talk it over with us? I'ma sure we can come up with some way to end this." Ita said, trying to lighten the mood. Then he pulled out a snack.

"Want a miranda?"

"Don't you think of anything besides food?" Elizabeth frowned.

"Can't fight a war without snacks!" Ita said squealed and began to much on the snacks.

"I want one!" Amelia said, reaching for some and popping it in her mouth. "It's good, man! Where did you get this?"

"I made it!" Ita said, jumping up and down with glee.

The eight children must have dozed off, because the next thing they knew there was something wrong with the plane. Amelia snorted awake as something fell in her lap. She noticed the plane had tilted and was beginning to rumble. She got up and walked to the pilot who was struggling with the wheel.

"What's going on?!"

"The cold. It's freezing the engine! I don't think we'll be able to land safely, we may crash!"

"Crap!" Amelia cursed as she walked back to her friends.

"Wake up! We need to get off now!"

"What's wrong?" May asked as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"The cold is freezing the engine. It's possible we may crash!" Amelia said, jerking Francis and Ita awake.

"But that's not right. It's suppose to be warmer this time of year in Antarctica."

"Well, with those two troublemakers out there on the lose, they're probably the ones responsible for it!" Amelia said as she grabbed parachutes for them all and tossed one to each.

"I'll get the pilot," Kibu said as he grabbed a parachute for the pilot and left to get him. Amelia noticed that Ita was trying to pack everything, including the snacks.

"I'm sorry, Ita. But we can't take everything we see with us."

"Even the snacks?"

"Maybe a few snacks, but we have very little time and we could go down at any minute."

"Is everyone suited up?" May asked as she put hers on. Everyone nodded, and Kibu and the pilot had returned.

Pressing a switch, the shaft opened and the very, freezing cold weather blasted at their faces. They jumped one by one and opened their parachutes as they neared the ground. The plane went down and caused an explosion, burning everything.

Amelia shivered against the bitter cold and the wind was so load that it prevented her to hear much.

"Ivan! Ita! Francis!" She called, but no answer came. "Elizabeth! May! Nancy! Kibu!" Still there was nothing and she even called out to the pilot. Did they survive the fall? Have they froze to death?

"Amelia!" came a voice. It was Ivan.

"I'm over here, Ivan!" Amelia called out to him. She couldn't see anything and she worried where she stepped.

"Amelia!" Ivan cried as he sounded closer. She at last could see him and she stood beside him.

"Have you seen the others?"

"Elizabeth and Francis are together, but I do not knowing where others are," he told her.

"We'll find them!" Amelia nodded, despite the cold that bit at her face.

Francis held the freezing cold Elizabeth close to keep her warm, despite her complaints.

"I can warm myself, Francis. I just need to start a fire." She pushed him away and called him a perv under her breath. It took a few minutes, but she did start a fire and the two gathered around it. It was a tiny flame, but it warmed them a bit.

"Elizabeth!" called a voice. It was Kibu and May along with Nancy and Ita.

Ita quickly rushed up to the fire and warmed his butt. The three others joined him, but they were warming their hands not their butts.

"Are you alright?" May asked them. Elizabeth and Francis nodded.

"Yes, but where is Amelia and Ivan?" Elizabeth shivered.

"I haven't seen zhem," Nancy shook her head. "I hope they made it. The cruel wind died down and they began to feel better. They also were able to hear Amelia calling out to them.

"Hey! Save some room for us!" She called.

"Did you find the pilot?" Francis asked. Ivan shook his head.

"I was hoping you did?"

"I guess it's just us now," May said. Everyone nodded.

"We should probably find a station, it can't be too far," Amelia said. Elizabeth reluctantly put out the flame and the eight of them made a long walk in the snow.

As luck would have it, they did find a station, but no one was there.

"That's strange," Amelia said. "I thought for sure someone would be here. It's not like these people to just all disappear like this."

"Well, looks like that have plenty of supplies," Elizabeth said, inspecting the cabinets. "Maybe they went out for a walk?"

"Would they all be gone?" May asked. "There should be at least one person here."

"I guess something came up," Francis said.

"Either that or they've been chased away."


	5. Chapter 5

Stretched out on an 'ice-bed', North Pole was enjoying an afternoon nap when she was awoken by her brother Antarctica.

"North, I think you should wake up."

"Global ZZZZZZZZZZZ...Ice melting."

"Wake up," he insisted as he shook her awake. North opened her eyes and sighed.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"While you're here napping, I had to use all my energy to bring back the cold. We have intruders and it was all I could do to freeze their transportation."

"They'll die in the cold," North said, closing her eyes again to sleep. "No human can live here forever. They'll leave like the others. Now let me sleep."

"But I know that these are not ordinary people, North. Their trespassing and we should get rid of them," Antarctica insisted again. However, North was only ignoring him now.

Unhappy by his sister's ignorance of the situation, he jumped on her and they both tumbled off the 'ice-bed'. Angry with her brother now, North lashed out on him and the two had to fight it out with both determined to end it in HIS/HER way. But North gave up in the end, frustrated and angry that her nap had to be disturbed.

"Fine, then! I was going to get up anyway," North said with a huff. Antarctica knew that she was lying and that she probably would have napped for another ten minutes, if he hadn't woken her.

"So what do you want me to do?" North said, forcing herself to calm down. Antarctica smiled with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Why not welcome our visitors?"

The children were more than glad when the sun finally showed itself a few hours later, but there was still no sign of the residents that stayed at the station that they took refuge. By then, it was obvious that the residents had disappeared somehow.

"I guess it's just us and the two ice-lovers," Amelia concluded.

"I wonder how we're going to beat them?" Kibu said.

"They'll probably be as strong as Yao was; which is not much."

"Yao was a human, Amelia," May said, "These two equal the strength of a country, both."

"Did it get darker all of a sudden?" Francis asked. They all looked up at the sky and realized that the sun was gone, and the cold became violent again.

"Oh, great!" Elizabeth said as she bundled herself up as the snow fell and blew in their faces as the wind picked up. Two figures appeared as snow blew around them.

"Looks like we have company," Ivan said as he held his arms in front of his face to keep the cold snow from stinging his face.

The wind and snow died down as the two figures made themselves visible.

"I thought there were survivors from the crash," the man smirked.

"You're right, they are more than mere humans," said the woman.

"Who are you?" Nancy asked. The man took a bow.

"How rude of us! Welcome, outsiders from the north. I'm Antarctica and this is my sister North Pole. But most everyone calls her North for short."

"So you two must be the ones who are causing all the ice," May guessed.

"It's beautiful, don't you agree? We're thinking about making the whole Earth this way," North smiled, obviously proud of herself.

"Uh-huh," Nancy said sarcastically, "vell, sorry to rain on your parade, but ve can't let you do that."

Standing taller from his bow, Antarctica frowned.

"Excuse me? You have a problem with ice?"

"Vell, no. But the vorld can't be covered in ice. It vouldn't exactly make people happy."

"In case you hadn't noticed," North growled, "Ice is melting because of you humans."

"We're not humans," Amelia frowned, "We're only half human."

Both brother and sister looked surprised.

"Only half?" Antarctica sounded a bit confused, but then he chuckled. "Oh, that explains it! You're the little brats of the G8."

"It's G7 now," Ivan mumbled.

"Of course, the ones who beat that useless Yao," North said, pleased. "Well, that's one thing we should be thankful from you. Our master is finished with him."

"What happened to Yao?" Ita asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Nothing yet," Antarctica smiled, "But our master is displeased with him."

"And who is your master?" May asked. Antarctica and North chuckled and Antarctica took a few steps towards May. May swallowed hard as she looked up at him. He was a bit...taller and bigger than Yao was.

"Our master is king of all the nations, but your parents have...let's say, ignored his laws."

"What do mean by him being king?" she frowned.

"I'm sure you'll find out someday. In the meantime, he has given us permission to freeze the Earth."

"You'll just have to tell him that we say no!" Amelia said, charging at him. Antarctica stepped out of her way, quickly and calmly like it was nothing.

"I'm not in the mood to play with you, Missy. Ta." The wind picked up again and the snow blinded the children. When it cleared a moment later, both Antarctica and North were gone. But so was Ivan!

"They took Ivan!" Francis said.

"What do they want with Ivan?" Ita asked.

"Vhatever zhe reason, it can't be good," Nancy frowned.

"We need to go after them!" Amelia said.

"But we don't know where they went," Kibu said.

"Then we look!" Amelia insisted. Everyone agreed to look for the sibling's hideout.

May was in deep thought and Amelia waved a hand in front of her face.

"Um, dudeet. Hello." May woke up from her thought.

"Oh, sorry, Amelia. I was just thinking about Antarctica and North. Did they seem a bit...I don't know, unnatural?"

"What do you mean?"

"When they were here, they didn't meet their eyes to us. And when Antarctica walked up to me, he didn't make eye contact to me, almost like I wasn't there."

Like a video tape rewinding, the children thought back about the whole situation with the two siblings. Kibu nodded.

"Hai, now that I think about it, it did seem as if they looked past us."

"Yeah," Elizabeth frowned, "that was a bit weird. Why do you think that is?"

"Thier eye colour vas a bit faded."

"That's it!" May concluded. "It makes perfect sense! They're both blind, no wonder they acted like they couldn't see us! Because they can't!"

"But when I lunged at Antarctica, he stepped away like he did see me," Amelia said. "How do you explain that?"

"The blind see differently than we do. Their sight is relied on sound and sometimes on what moves on the ground around them," Elizabeth explained to her.

"So they see by sound and feeling? That's kind of creepy," Amelia said.

"It's the only way for them to understand what's around them," May said. "And if they can move and react as quickly as we can, this may be a bit harder than it seems."


	6. Chapter 6

Ivan covered his ears, not wanting to listen.

"No! I'm nothing like you!"

"Stop denying it, boy!" North hissed at him, "You ARE like the two of us."

"No!" Ivan insisted again. North rose her hand, but Antarctica held her arm back. She glared at her brother and yanked her arm away, then turned her back at the both of them and crossed her arms. Antarctica turned to Ivan.

"What makes you think those pathetic fools will ever accept you as one of them? You're Russia's son, and you know what he's done to scar the family name. What makes you think you're different?"

"Because I'm not a killer!"

"That's it? You've got more trouble on your hands besides being a killer. You have your father's blood, his fear. You ARE your father," Antarctica said, glaring down at him. Ivan shook his head.

"No. I'm just Ivan!" he pushed past the twins and ran down the tunnels in the ice cave.

"Foolish boy," North smirked. "This is our home. We know these caves better than he. We'll find him in no time."

"He'll come around eventually. When he's ready to accept the monster that he is, he'll come looking for us. Why don't we just wait?" Antarctica shared his sister's smirk.

"But he's getting away! We can't let him go!" North said, surprised at what her brother was saying.

"Patience, North. He'll be back," he said as he sat down on the ice couch and stretched and made himself comfortable. "Just relax for the time being."

"If there is nothing to worry about, then maybe I wouldn't be so careless like you. But I have a bad feeling, Arctic."

"Ivan!" Amelia called in the cold wind as the seven of them trenched their way through the knee-high snow. She noticed May's worried look.

"Don't worry, May. I'm sure we'll ind your boyfriend soon," she said, putting an arm around her friend. May stared at her in shock.

"But I haven't said anything about-"

"Oh, come on. We all know you like Ivan," Amelia smiled. May turned away and blushed a little.

"A lot," Amelia smiled, making it even more embarrassing for May.

"Maybe you're right. I can't help myself. He needs us, he needs me."

"I know. That's why we're going to find him."

"Do you have a boyfriend, Amelia?" May asked her a moment later.

"Not really," Amelia shrugged, "But there is this one guy I've had a crush on for a while."

"Really? What's his name?" It was probably none of her business, but it was something keeping her mind on other things besides Ivan.

Amelia blushed and covered her cheeks that were turning red.

"I can't even look at him. He's just that cute!"

"Oh really? Come on now, be honest."

"Okay...he's walking a few feet behind Nancy," Amelia finally admitted. May glanced over her shoulder to see who Amelia was talking about. She turned back to Amelia a few seconds later with a sarcastic "are you serious?" look on her face.

"Ita?"

"What? No! Why would I fall for him? The other guy."

Again, May glanced in the direction of Nancy and finally she noticed the only other guy walking beside her. Now she turned back at Amelia with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my gosh! You like Kibu?"

"Shh!" Amelia hissed as she covered her mouth. "Not so load! I don't want him to know!"

"Why would you have an interest for...you know, him?"

"Because he's a cute Asian!" Amelia almost squealed out load. May shrugged.

"He's okay, I guess. But don't you think that he's a little too...I don't know, intelligent for you?"

"I'm sure he feels crazy about me, but he's good at hiding it," it sounded as if Amelia ignored her question. May sighed and shook her head, but she wasn't one to judge. It was up to how their relationship was going to go. It was then that she noticed a shadow in the distance.

"What is that up ahead?" She asked no one in particular. The team stopped and stared in awe at the large mountain covered with caves popping out on every corner.

"Looks like Swiss Cheese. Get it?" Amelia joked because of all the caves that made holes in the mountain. No one joined in her joke, partly because they thought it was a dumb joke but mostly because it was huge and they weren't listening.

"I get zhe feeling zhat zhat's vhere ve'll find our two ice-siblings," Nacy said, stepping forward.

"Yeah, and Ivan," Francis said. Ita shivered and stepped back.

"I'a don't want to go in'a there! It'sa so dark and scary!"

"Don't worry, Ita. As long as we stay together we won't get lost," Kibu said, putting an arm on his friend's shoulder.

"Well, then. Shall we?" Elizabeth said, gesturing to enter the mountain. Everyone nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

"This place is like a maze," Amelia complained, "I hate mazes."

"It's because it's so big and there are so many paths," Elizabeth told her. The group had been walking around in the ice mountain for a while and they didn't care how long they've been in there. It was way too cold and they were getting confused by all the paths and tunnels that surrounded them.

"Doesn't this tunnel look familiar to you?" Kibu asked no one in particular.

"We're lost!" Ita complained. "I'a knew it!"

"Don't panic," Nancy told him, "You'll only get frustrated und more confused."

"We haven't seen anyone. Maybe they're not here?" Francis suggested. May shook her head.

"No, I doubt it. We haven't swept the whole cave. We've only search one part of it. I'm sure they're here somewhere, and so is Ivan."

Ivan didn't want to be near anyone. He wanted to be alone, he felt better that way. He looked down at his hands. It was happening again. They were getting colder again and even his gloves couldn't hold back the ice. Whatever he touched, it froze.

"What can I do to make this stop? There must be some way." He stood up from the ice where he was sitting and trenched deeper into the cave. He too was getting lost, but he didn't want to run into the ice-siblings again. And he was concerned about joining up with his friends. He couldn't even think about what they were going to say or do if they saw his hands.

"I just...I just can't letting them see."

He was sure he heard someone call his name.

"I must be imagining these things," he tried convincing himself. But he heard it again.

"Ivan!" the voice echoed from the ice, but he was sure it was close. The voice sounded like May.

"No!" Ivan said backing away from the voice. "I can't letting them see!" He turned and ran off in another direction.

"He has to be around here somewhere," May said. "He's probably really scared. Who knows what North and Antarctica are doing to him?"

"We'll find him, May. I'm sure of it," Amelia smiled. It was then that they heard someone coming towards them, and it was coming fast!

It was hard for the children to move and hide, for the ground was like a skating rank. They slipped and slid this way and that, trying to find a hiding place. Someone ran into Ita, and they both feel to the ground. They other children turned their heads to see what had happened and they all gasped.

Ivan! He was there with them. He rubbed his head and stood up, holding his side. But when he saw his friends, he began to panic.

"W...what are you all doing here?!"

"What do ya mean?" Amelia said, "We came after you to save you. But now that you're here, we should now focus of finding North and Antarctica."

"Nyet! You idiots! I don't wanting to go back home with you!"

"Why not? Why don't you want to go home?" Ita asked, now starting to stand up, wobbly.

"Because I just can't!" Ivan said. "Look, I just wanting to protect you, okay? Please don't take this personally, but stay away from me!" He ran away before they could stop him.

"What was that about?" Francis asked.

"I don't know, he looks really scared about something," Ita said. May started making her way after Ivan, but she was slipping and sliding in the process.

"May, where are you going?" Nancy asked her. May didn't stop trying to walk on the icy floor.

"I'm going after him! Something is wrong and I want to be there for him."

"But he told us to stay away from him," Elizabeth pointed out. "Maybe those ice-siblings are using him as bait?"

"I don't care! He's my friend and I'm not going to abandon him like this!"

"Vell, Ve can't schtop you" Nancy shrugged with a smile. "Go get him." May gave her a thankful smile and pushed her way after Ivan's path.

"I'll be back with him," She promised. When she was gone, Amelia smiled at everyone.

"So...how do we skate around without falling down?"

"Ivan!" May cried as she skated around the cave, looking for her friend. She saw him hunched over on the ground and holding his head as if in pain.

"Ivan?" she said, stepping closer.

"Staying away from me, May! Please! I...I don't wanting to hurt you," he told her, eyeing her stepping closer.

"Ivan, what's going on with you? You're acting very strange. You've seemed...different since we came here."

"I just...don't wanting to hurt you."

"How can you hurt me?" Ivan didn't want to answer her. Could he even tell her the truth about himself.

May stepped closer to him, "Ivan, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."

"Okay, then. I don't wanting to be with you anymore."

"Why not? Why can't you come home with us?"

"Because I told you! I don't wanting to hurt you! 'How can I hurt you'? There are ways, May!" Ivan said as he turned away from her. May crouched down beside him. He refused to look at her.

"Ivan, I know that you have feelings for me too. I felt it when you kissed me. I was dead...well, not dead dead, but you know. I guess maybe it's because I love you, and it's because that I love you I have to be there for you."

Ivan was quiet for a moment.

"If I telling you, will you please not freak out?"

"I promise," May smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder. Ivan stared at her for a long moment as if trying to decide if he could trust her. He nodded.

"Okay, I'll telling you. A few months back I've been experiencing odd fear. And whatever I touch, it turns to ice." Ivan removed one of his gloves to show her. His whole hand was covered in frost. "Even when I am wearing my gloves, nothing changes. I am becoming my Father."

May wasn't sure what to say. This was why Ivan was so scared to get close to them.

"But don't you want to go back home at all?"

"I don't have a home. Not anymore," Ivan said, a sad, far away look in his purple eyes. May was shocked to hear this, but she didn't want to pry into his private life. In some ways, she could understand him. He felt alone and rejected by everyone, just like she felt when she had been at home. But this was all the more reason to be there for him, she figured.

"Let's go back to our friends. I'm sure they'll want to know why you feel so scared." Ivan grabbed her arm, looking scared again.

"You can't telling them! It has to remain a secret, May. Promise me, I don't wanting them to know." May stared at him for a long moment, but she nodded.

"Okay, it remains a secret."


	8. Chapter 8

When Ivan and May returned to their friends, they were able to stand on the ice without much trouble.

"Finally, Dudes! You're back! Why did you run off, Iv?" Amelia asked the Russian. Ivan turned away, not wanting to say anything.

"Ivan just got scared," May stood up for him, "I think he would feel better if we were out of this ice mountain."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Amelia nodded.

"But what about Antarctica and North Pole?" Kibu asked. "We still have to talk to them as to why they want to freeze the Earth."

"I almost forgot about them," May said as she gave Ivan a 'sorry, I think we have to stay in here a little while longer' look. Ivan shrugged and shook his head.

"Don't worring about it," he whispered to her.

"I'm sure they'll find us before we find them," Francis said, "They know this mountain more than we do. They live here."

"Well, I'ma completely lost. So I guess we better try to find them," Ita said. "Whaa, food" he began to complain while holding his stomach. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You're hungry at a time like this?"

"I'ma growing Italian!" Ita said, trying to come up with a reason for why he was hungry. Nancy put a hand on his shoulder, looking a bit sad for him.

"Sorry, I don't have any wrust for you." Ita glumped her as tears fell from his face. Nancy tried pushing him away.

"Vhat are you doink? Vhy are you hugging me?"

"I'a don't know. I guess I like you," Ita said, looking nervous. Nancy blushed and turned away.

"Vell, you don't have to hug me."

"Aww, isn't that cute? The Italian and German are friends!" came North's voice. The children gasped and turned around to see the ice-siblings smirking.

"So you show up to save your friend, eh?" Antarctica said. "I highly doubt you'll be able to leave here alive. First we should see how well you can all take the cold!" The air grew colder and the children rubbed their arms as their breath fogged up the air around them.

"It-It's s-so c-cold, dude!" Amelia struggled to say. She looked down at her feet and noticed that her feet were getting covered in ice! She struggled to move, but the cold was great.

"Anyone for a Popsicle?!" North laughed as the ice covered the children. With these two siblings, there was no way they children could stop them. They were going to freeze to death!

"They could be nice additions to our furniture," Antarctica chuckled as he finished freezing Francis and Ita.

North was laughing when someone grabbed her.

"What?! Who are you?! I can't see you!"

"I'm used to the cold, so your attacks won't work on me," Ivan whispered to her. "I thinking we can settle this without any violence if you set my friends free, da?"

"North, what's going on?!" Antarctica sounded scared for his sister's silence. "I hate being blind!"

"I'm alright, Arctic. But it looks like ice won't work on our Russian friend," North frowned.

"Or me!" Elizabeth shouted, startling the twins.

"H-how did you escape the ice?" Antarctica asked her with confusion.

"I'm a wizard. I was able to melt the ice with my fire spells," she explained.

Antarctica look angry for a moment. On one hand, he had Ivan holding his sister captive. On the other hand he had Elizabeth, who would attack him if he tried rescuing his sister. But he smirked.

"Fine, kill her. If you dare."

"But, Arctic," North said, feeling hurt that her brother was going to let then hurt her. Even Ivan and Elizabeth looked shocked.

"You're not going to helping her?" Ivan questioned. Antarctica turned away.

"She's such a crybaby. She only holds me down."

"You don't mean that! I know you don't!" North shouted at him. Antarctica said nothing. Elizabeth glared at him.

"How can you be so heartless?! Your sister cares about you! Don't you feel the same?"

"I think you should worry about unfreezing your friends than our family issues," Antarctica pointed out. Elizabeth didn't hold down her glare, but she knew he was right. Their friends were freezing to death and she and Ivan couldn't delay.

"Go helping our friends, Elizabeth," Ivan told her. Elizabeth turned away reluctantly, watching Antarctica closely. Ivan loosened his hold on North. Antarctica knew his chance and made the ice split from under the two, separating Ivan and North.

"Are you alright, North?"

"For a moment there, I thought you were serious," North frowned. Antarctica chuckled.

"These children have gentle hearts. They'll believe anything."

"It was a trick?" Ivan glared.

"Of course, you didn't think I would let you kill my sister, would you?" Antarctica smirked.

"You can't stop us from our plan! We're going to freeze the Earth!" North said.

"Why do you wanting to freeze planet?" Ivan asked.

"Because of pollution! And everyone is so happy living in warm places! They don't know our pain! They're not worried if we disappear forever! They say that the Earth is getting warmer and the ice is melting more each year! How would they like it if there was no more heat?! The only way for them to understand is to take away THEIR happiness!"

"But we are trying to help you!" Ivan tried to explain, "Don't thinking that we don't caring, because we do. It isn't right to getting revenge, what will you get in return? No will be happy if the Earth was forever frozen!"

"It will make us happy!" Antarctica said. "What are you doing that is helping us?!"

"We'll trying to produce less pollution and we're donating too! We do needing cold, it is part of our Earth!"

North turned away.

"Maybe he's right, Arctic?"

"He's toying with us, North! Remember what the Master said. We don't want to fail him like Yao," Antarctica glared at her.

"Who is your Master?" Ivan questioned him.

"You'll know soon enough," he glared at the Russian.

"How do you know you're not just pawns to your Master. They could be just using you!"

"You know nothing about him! He promised we would have our share of his world domination plan!"

"Wait, is what you said true," North asked Ivan. "Are people really trying to help us?"

"Da," Ivan nodded. North turned away.

"Then leave. Now, before I change my mind. Go back home."

"North! Have you lost it?! They're standing in our Master's way! We have to stop them!" Antarctica argued.

"I don't feel like it anymore." She disappeared. Antarctica was alone.

"My sister and I don't want to melt away. Perhaps, if what you say is true, then maybe I can believe you."

"You can. I promising," Ivan nodded, even though Antarctica couldn't see it.

"It better be true. If not, we'll be back!" he too disappeared.

Ivan turned to see that Elizabeth had just freed France, her last one to be thawed. Francis hugged her.

"I'm so glad that you are a wizard!"

"Get off me!" She blushed.

"Where did those those siblings go?" Amelia asked looking around. Ivan smiled.

"They're letting us go home."

"So I guess that means the Earth is defrosting," Kibu guessed. Ita smiled and jumped up and down with glee.

"Yay! I'ma so happy!"

"Let's go home," Nancy agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Just as the children expected, the ice was gone from the tropical nations and everything had thawed back to normal.

Cuba was most relieved.

"At last, my tourists can return and enjoy my beaches!" He said as the last ice covering his palm tress melted away. The ocean waves rocked across the shore and the warm air had returned.

"I'm so happy for you, Cuba!" Canada smiled, "Why don't we both go over to your place and drink tea?" Of course, Cuba mistook him for America.

"Hey, America, you pig! You're not allowed here!"

"I'm Canada!" Canada cried.

"Even though we told you not to, you disobeyed us!" Germany scolded the children. All eight stood in the conference room with the other seven great nations, hanging their heads.

"Sorry, but we couldn't sit at home and let those two take over," Amelia said, looking down at her feet in shame.

"We told you that we were going to handle the situation! You could have been seriously hurt!" Britain frowned.

The children had come into contact with Japan and he sent a plane over to Antarctica to bring them home.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Britain. You all have us worried that you have gotten yourserves killed," Japan frowned.

"You know what kind of attention you're bringing? If you keep this up, he might-" America had to stop himself. Nancy looked up.

"What? Who's going to see us?"

"Never mind that, Nancy," Germany said. "Vhy don't you all go home? I'm sure ve each have something to say to you later."

"No, tell us!" Amelia frowned. "What are you all so afraid of?!"

"Amelia!" America frowned at her. "You and your friends go home, now! Unless you want to be grounded again?"

"You're going to ground us anyway," Amelia mumbled. But she didn't want to make her dad more angry than he already was. The children left without another word.

"You'a know. We should thank them. If it wasn't for them, the world would still be covered in ice," Italy said. America sat down and covered his face. He hated being so strict to his daughter when she didn't know why he was so angry.

"I don't know how long we can keep this a secret, Dudes. They're going to find out eventually."

"We'll keep it a secret as long as we need," Britain told him.

"They're angry with us," China said. "I'm sure they'll demand for the truth one way or another."

"It must remain a secret," France said. "They'll be disappointed when they find out."

Hetalia: Next Countries 2: Global Freezing. End


End file.
